The present invention is generally related to biotechnology, and, more particularly, is related to a system and method for determining whether further efforts to resuscitate will be unsuccessful.
When a patient is subjected to trauma such as ventricular fibrillation, cardiac arrest, heart attack, or ventricular tachycardia, resuscitation can be used to alleviate the trauma and help the patient to survive. The patient can be an individual, or an animal. Resuscitation includes, but is not limited to, cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR), and defibrillation.
During the resuscitation effort, however, a rescuer, such as a paramedic, a doctor, a nurse, a medical personnel, or any person rescuing the patient, generally, does not know if his/her efforts to resuscitate the patient will be unsuccessful. In other words, the rescuer cannot predict whether resuscitation will enable the patient to survive. While attempting to resuscitate the patient, the rescuer continually monitors the patient to determine whether the patient is responding to the resuscitation effort, and the end result can be that the patient dies despite the resuscitation effort.
Hence, a need exists in the industry to overcome the above-mentioned problem of the rescuer continually monitoring the patient to determine whether the patient is responding to the resuscitation effort, and/or other inadequacies and/or deficiencies.
The present invention provides a system and method for determining whether further efforts to resuscitate will be unsuccessful.
Briefly described, in architecture, one embodiment of the system, among others, comprises a memory comprising a memory module, the memory module comprising a program that analyzes digital data that corresponds to a first parameter to determine whether the first parameter is valid; determines whether the first parameter is in a first futile range; and analyzes the first parameter to determine whether further efforts to resuscitate will be unsuccessful.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing a method for determining whether further efforts to resuscitate will be unsuccessful. In this regard, one embodiment of such a method, among others, can be broadly summarized by the following steps: analyzing digital data that corresponds to a first parameter to determine whether the first parameter is valid; determining whether the first parameter is in a first futile range; and analyzing the first parameter to determine whether further efforts to resuscitate will be unsuccessful.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.